wiki_of_rightfandomcom-20200213-history
Italian clonetrooper (Earth-69420)
The Italian clonetrooper was a war hero known throughout galactic history, and later a Dark Lord of the Sith. A clone of the Mandalorian Jango Fett, Italian was created on accident when a vial of Jango's DNA was mixed with a can of Chef Boyardee, some Italian seasonings, a spicy meatball, a curly moustache, and the toenail of Gennaro Contaldo. He was the only survivor of the batch of Italian clones, as most of them turned out to be malformed spaghetti monsters. He was considered one of the kindest troops on the field, and smelled like mint cookies. He was also the best chef in the universe. It is theorized that, had he never died, the Battle of Geonosis would end in mere minutes and peace would fill the galaxy. History First Battle of Geonosis and Death The clone's first mission was on Geonosis, during the battle that sparked the Clone Wars. He was on a gunship leading to the battle alongside Delta Squad, eager to assist the Republic and all that it stood for. However, a cruel and vile geonosian grabbed him and threw him into the depths of Geonosis, instantly killing him on impact with the ground. Legacy Italian went down in history as a tragic display of the Jedi's evil ways, of sending men to die instead of droids for some reason. He was considered a Republic war hero, and had a statue of him built outside the Jedi Temple, that remained there for the rest of it's history. His name was on the First Battle Memorial in bold. He was mentioned in the famous journal of a 501st veteran, as being "one of the best damn troops on the field". Delta Squad member "Boss" later recalled him and his tragic fate during an interview with HoloNews. Revival and Death His remains would later be found by Imperial scouts years later. This resulted in "Project Mama Mia", where Imperial scientists attempted to rebuild him. They managed to somewhat revive him, but he was more machine than man. He was dubbed "Darth Alfredo", and he sought revenge after hearing of his demise from his Imperial saviors. He would join Vader on the Great Jedi Purge, and single handedly slaughter over three hundred Jedi. He would later meet Joey, the geonosian warrior who killed him, who had reformed and was ashamed of the things he did that day. They married that day after a pasta cooking competition with Chuck Norris. During the Battle of Kashyyk in 18 BBY, he engaged in a duel with Jedi Master Antimatter, who was a being made purely of antimatter, during an assault on a Jedi hideout. He would defeat the Jedi, though it resulted in the entire building being vaporized, along with him. Second Revival He somehow returned to life on Earth-20031567, but had lost his Force-sensitive powers in the progress. He found his way to Joe's Pizza. When he asked for a job, Mr. Aziz gave it to him due to his italian descent. Appearances *Star Wars: Republic Commando (homage) *Sense of Right Alliance: Prelude *Sense of Right Alliance See also *Italian clonetrooper in the Earth-420 universe' *Unidentified clonetrooper on Wookieepedia Category:Characters Category:Clonetroopers Category:Galactic Republic Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:Galactic Empire Category:Sith Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Earth-69420